Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by Mandy-Reaper
Summary: Pensamentos do nosso querido Tom Riddle


Dsiclaimer: se eu fosse dona dos livros de HP eu era rica

N/A: espero que gostem

E se eu não tivesse feito aquilo? E se eu lhe tivesse prestado mais atenção? Como pude ser estúpido ao ponto de a usar daquela maneira, de a usar… agora! Agora que mais preciso dela, ela não me escuta, ela não está aqui, ela não confia em mim…

Tom Riddle, a memoria daquilo que um dia fora uma rapaz, um rapaz mau, cruel, obrigado a tornar-se um monstro pelo pai, que o alimentara de uma enorme raiva a partir do momento em que lhe descobrira a identidade, essa raiva foi dirigida contra os muggles, sim, principalmente a eles, da mesma espécie do pai, horríveis criaturas que não mereciam o ar que respiravam, ele jurara exterminar a raça deles, até ao ultimo desses seres, mas eles não iriam sós, não… eles iriam acompanhados com todos aqueles que tinham o sangue misturado com os dos feiticeiros, e os feiticeiros que vinham de famílias muggles seriam dos primeiros a morrer, eram esses que sujavam e tornavam a magia uma coisa menos… pura.

Os seus planos começaram cedo, assim que fora chamado apara Hogwarts começara a estudar, estudava tudo o que podia, aprendia tudo o que conseguia e o que julgava não conseguir

A vingança é um prato que se serve fria, ele sabia disso, ele tinha plena consciência disso.

A sua primeira vitima só glorifico todo o seu trabalho, todos os anos que passara a pesquisar sobre a Câmara dos Segredos, sobre o monstro que lá vivia, a maneira de o controlar, a maneira de honrar o facto de ser o legitimo herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, tinha apenas 16 anos, quando o fez, apenas uma criança, apenas uma criança muito, muito poderosa. Murta era o nome da pobre rapariga que morrera, inocente em toda aquela história, tal como muitas outras que se seguiram. Nesse dia, os ataques terminaram, o monstro voltou para a sua Câmara e o rapaz começou a escrever o seu diário, ele sabia que não estaria ali para sempre, por isso, alguém teria de continuar o seu trabalho, o trabalho do Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, assim preservo a sua memoria nele, para se assegurar de que tudo seria feito na perfeição. Terminara a escola, podia, se assim o quisesse, ser Ministro da Magia, podia, unir todas as comunidades mágicas de um modo pacifico e reinar sobre elas, usando a politica para as controlar, mas não era isso que o rapaz queria, ele queria poder, ele queria ser temido, ele queria vingança.

Reapareceu anos depois, diferente, irreconhecível, aquele já não era o jovem rapaz que brilhara na escola, que impressionara todos os que o rodeavam com a sua inteligência, pois esse rapaz havia morrido assim que saíra de Hogwarts, agora, ele era Lord Voldemort, aquele que iria ser temido de tal forma que veria o seu nome deixar de ser pronunciado, evitando falar dele. Como ele gostava disso, ele e os seus seguidores, pobres almas, mentes demasiado fracas para atingirem o poder por si só, procurando a sua ajuda, tão tolos, meros piões num jogo de poder.

A matança começara, a vingança começara a ser executada, primeiro os muggles, nem mulheres, nem crianças eram poupadas, depois aqueles em que o sangue muggle corria nas veias, seguidos dos próprios cujo sangue mágico era puro por interferirem nos seus planos, por protegerem a raça inferior. Lord Voldemort começara a ganhar poder, as rédeas do poder estavam cada vez mais seguras, ele ia ganhar, e ao conquistar por completo o mundo mágico, o outro seria fácil de destruir, mas aconteceu algo que lhe modificou os planos, uma profecia havia sido feita, uma profecia que trazia a sua derrota, o rapaz que lá estava mencionado teria de ser encontrado, teria de ser morto, nada poderia interferir! Um dos seus seguidores torcera-lhe as noticias que desejava, um rapazinho, filho de uns tais Potters. Não iria esperar, nesse mesma noite, matara os pais do jovem Potter, mas falhara ao tentar mata-lo, o feitiço viera contra ele, quase o matando.

Passo os 11 anos seguintes a planear a sua volta, dominara uma pessoa, um jovem inteligente, mas estúpido ao ponto de acreditar nas palavras dele, nesse ano quase que conseguira um novo corpo, mas fora travado pelo jovem Potter que tentara matar a alguns anos atrás, completamente furioso e enraivecido, já quase esquecido dos motivos que o levaram a procurar tornar-se o mais poderoso feiticeiro do mundo, começara a formar nova vingança, desta vez apenas contra o rapaz, ele era um obstáculo, ele tinha de desaparecer.

No ano seguinte Lord Voldemort manteve-se oculto, recuperando as forças desde o seu ultimo fracasso, mas por um acaso do destino, um dos seus seguidores mais leais, Lucius Malfoy, dera o seu diário a uma jovem rapariguita, Ginny Weasley, muito tímida, praticamente sem amigos, com uma paixão pelo jovem Potter, Ginny levara o diário para Hogwarts, e assim, mais uma vez, Tom Riddle voltara a estar no castelo, apenas uma memoria, mas uma memoria muito poderosa, conseguira a confiança da rapariga, conseguira domina-la, e assim continuar o objectivo para o qual havia sido criado, eliminar da escola todos os sangues de lama e meio sangues, mas mais uma vez foi derrotado pelo jovem Potter, bem como nas quatro vezes seguintes, mas no seu quinto e ultimo encontro, na mais incrível batalha alguma vez vista, o jovem Potter e Lord Voldemort morreram.

Lágrimas foram derramadas pelo jovem e Lord Voldemort foi usado como exemplo de um homem em que ninguém se deveria tornar.

Tom Riddle, a memória de um rapaz mau e cruel acordou subitamente na Câmara dos Segredos, sólido como se estivesse vivo, mas frio como se estivesse morto, sem precisar de comer, dormir ou descansar. Condenado a viver ali, preso na malha do tempo, revivendo os seus actos, nutrindo um amor platónico pela coisa mais fascinante que acontecera na sua vida, pensado na sua pequena Gi, nos seus cabelos vermelhos, os seus olhos doces, a pele pálida. Arrependendo-se do mal que lhe havia feito.

Se ao menos não tivesse traído a sua confiança, eu poderia estar com ela, podia abraça-la, sentir o seu cheiro… - retirou um caderno do bolso e começou a escrever, havia encontrado o caderno na biblioteca, provavelmente esquecido por algum aluno, ia a meio da página quando a tinta foi sugada.

_Querido diário,_

_O meu nome é Elisabeth Weasley, tenho 15 anos e estou a começar a escrever neste diário no dia 2 de Setembro, na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts…_

O coração de Tom quase parou, uma Weasley, talvez fosse da família da pequena Gi.

_Olá Elisabeth, o meu nome é Tom Riddle._

Experimentou escrever, esperou alguns momentos, e então, as suas palavras foram sugadas novamente.

_Tom Riddle? És tu o dono deste diário? _

_Sim, diz-me Elisabeth, és da família de uma rapariga chamada Ginevra Weasley?_

_Sou sim! Ela é minha bisavó, já morreu há muitos anos, nem cheguei a conhece-la._

Tom sentiu-se partir por dentro, sentiu-se morrer, deixou-se cair no chão, confuso, fraco, as páginas do seu diário foram banhadas por tinta vermelha. Elisabeth que esperava uma resposta começou a gritar quando se apercebeu que aquilo que manchava as páginas do diário, e que começava a escorrer-lhe pelas pernas não era tinta, mas sim sangue, em pânico, atirou o diário para o fogo, matando assim a última verdadeira memória de Tom Riddle, já que o que o fogo reclama como seu, não devolve.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

N/A: que tal? Estranha não é? Deixe um cometário!


End file.
